In known pistons for rotary piston combustion engines the piston and associated hollow gear consist of materials of appreciably different coefficients of heat expansion. It has been found that as a result of the differential heat expansion of the piston, normally of light metal, and the hollow gear, commonly of steel, damage may occur by the sliding friction of the contact surfaces between the gear and the piston, which causes abrasion of the light metal piston.